


The Republic of Texas

by RyleeWyatt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Future Fic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeWyatt/pseuds/RyleeWyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Texas wants to be an independent state. But what happens when it finally does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Republic of Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I made on my Austria rp blog (austrias-blog.tumblr.com) about what would happen to America's glasses if Texas became independent. It was a funny post...but I like to write angst, apparently.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

It was a nice day, the summer of 2032. The breeze blowing slightly in the rolling hills of Texas. The shrubbery and cracked roads added to the view, a city far in the distance. A single cloud graced the sky, small and weak, no chance for rain.

This was the Texas hill country. Out west, there were less large cities, and America liked it better here. It was peaceful, and he could connect with the land easier.

However, today was not a good day.

* * *

Two weeks ago Texas declared its independence from America, deciding to run their own version of democracy, Republicans ruling all. Guns for everybody, no queer relationships or marriages, and no abortions. Just conservatives.

Today was the day they would officially declare their independence with official documentation. It was the day Alfred F. Jones would have to say goodbye to Texas, a state that had been gained through blood, sacrifice, and determination.

* * *

The President glanced down at the declaration. The pen grasped in their hand, they gently lowered it to the paper, the President of the Republic of Texas, smiling. This wasn’t a usual signing. No press, no crazy politicians clapping, no lights flashing. Finally, the President of the United States signed the declaration and slid it over towards the Texas President, who nodded to their secretary, who gathered it up and stood back.

“It is done.”

* * *

Alfred was now on the border between Texas and Oklahoma, looking across to Texas over the Red River. Suddenly, a cramp near his stomach hit him, and he doubled over, his glasses falling off his face and into the river. He reached down to grab them, but they were making their way to the other side of the river, which should have been impossible with the current.

On his knees, gripping his stomach, he watched as the glasses reached the other sandy bank and flipped up into the sand.

“T-Texas?” Alfred yelled across the river, his voice weak. The glasses didn’t move. They fought so hard, but now it’s gone…

Suddenly, the glasses floated up to about face height, and a person started materializing, wearing the glasses. Alfred sat in shock as a young man, looking to be in his late teens appeared, dressed in a plaid t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots, his skin and hair darker than Alfred’s, but his eyes the same blue.

When the boy was done...materializing...he looked around, blinking and swaying a bit. His eyes then focused on America across the river, and his eyes widened in recognition.

“You’re America, yeah?” He grinned.

Alfred just nodded. The teen looked around him and behind him.

“And I’m the Republic of Texas. Nice to meet ya.” He tipped an imaginary hat, the same smirk on his face, then tapped the glasses on his eyes. “These are nice. I guess they’re mine now.” He winked at America, then spun on his heel, walking away and waving airily over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason he's more dark-skinned is he has some Mexican blood in him.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
